


Saudade

by amaranthineefflorescence



Series: Inuyasha (anime) short stories [7]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Child Loss, Dark, Gen, Melancholy, Not Beta Read, Sorrow, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 05:46:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16257881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaranthineefflorescence/pseuds/amaranthineefflorescence
Summary: Saudade; (n.) a nostalgic longing to be near again to something or someone that is distant, or that has been loved and then lost; "the love that remains"





	Saudade

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the characters

_**Saudade** _

* * *

 

The tumult in her mind mirroring the rippling water caused by her manifestations of grief,bringing disharmony to the serene scene beneath her as her tears shimmered and glistened on their way into nothingness. The fauna around her her seemingly undisturbed by her suffering. She should have known, her wish probing at the limits of the possible. But the goddess granted her wish, to some extent, though her fate, now twisted into one of an almost too cruel nature for her to handle. She layed her hand over her womb,  now derived of the live it once held, one last time, and stepped away. One last tear laying on the ground she stood on before as her footsteps became lighter and fainter in nature,the sound of her grief now carried by the wind.


End file.
